


If we rob together...

by shyeehaw



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 20:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17128304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyeehaw/pseuds/shyeehaw





	If we rob together...

For the past few days you and Dutch had grown a little closer. You two started getting involved when he asked you to go along with the boys to help in a train robbery. Walking out of it with a bag full of gold and cash you headed to the camp to celebrate, Dutch was thrilled that his plan worked wonderfully, and that you played a decisive role in it. The overall mood was great. Everyone was gathered around the campfire to celebrate the plan’s success. As the night went on, people started to fall asleep or just get too drunk to be a good company. You kept yourself sober, enjoying the feeling of a well succeeded scam. Dutch on the other hand wasn’t drunk, but definitely more talkative, being friendly and approachable with you. The aura of leader dissolving into a man who spoke vividly about his adventures. You listened, enchanted with tales of shootouts and escaping the law.

He even shared a bit of his childhood, making you feel that until that point you didn’t truly knew him. With his inhibitions slowly decreasing, he asked you to dance with him. Although there was no music playing, you two slow danced for a while, sharing a kiss by the end of it. It was unexpected, but also something you didn’t even knew you were wishing for.

For some weeks you visited his tent late of night but always sneaked out before the sunrise. As much as the two of you were a good match in bed, there was always an unsettling feeling under your skin. Your relationship with him was intense, with lots of ups and downs. Somehow, and as sad as it was to admit, you knew that if it kept going like this you would soon feel too involved to do something about it.

Dutch was very different in front of the others, nothing of his soft side was left when he was giving speeches, you only saw an idealist, not sure how you would fit in that future he was always planning.

Even worse, after all your encounters, he started getting a bit possessive. If you spent your day fishing with Javier, he would be distant and treat you differently. It was not much of an insecurity, but maybe not wanting to see others getting your attention.

As inebriating as his presence were, you had to set your feelings aside and stop spending time with him. You started changing your habits, volunteering to go shop for food in Rhodes and even eating Pearson’s stew earlier.

One morning you woke up pretty early, putting on a fancy dress to meet John and Arthur. You had been planning to rob a stagecoach, and for that to happen, you would have to create a distraction.As you arrived to the meeting point, you saw Arthur and John looking like two boys who wore caught doing something wrong. Dutch as beside them, looking really disappointed.

“Y/N! Where are you headed looking so nice?”

“We are going to steal a stagecoach, Dutch”

John and Arthur looked at you as they were trying to get you stop talking.

“Boys! You was going to take this fine lady to do your dirty job?”

You intervened.

“It was my idea, Dutch.”

“I’m sure they won’t mind going alone.”

Both man were following the conversation with their heads, looking pretty uncomfortable to be there as you two were having an argument.

“I’m done! You know, that’s why I had to stop seeing you.”

John was slowly mounting his horse, trying to escape without you or Dutch noticing it. Yet, Arthur was still as he could.

“So that’s what this is about now? I just don’t want to see you get hurt!”

“I’m sorry Dutch, but I can take care of myself and this is exactly what ruined our chance of being together.”

“I...”

Dutch always had his way with words, but he never counted on having someone s headstrong as he were. He had pretty clear feelings about you, but no matter how he phrased he just sounded bossy and possessive.

“Why don’t you give me a chance?”

You had your mind set to make this argument last. You wanted him to know exactly how much it bothered you that he wouldn’t trust you with your own safety. You had it all rehearsed in your head, you just didn’t knew he wouldn’t want to argue, but to try being with you.

You stepped a little closer, looking him in the eye. Maybe it was just a misunderstanding. He grabbed your hand, as trying to put an end to the fight.

“I think...”, under his breath, he mumbled it “I think we would make such a cute couple.” You were left speechless, seeing him showing this side of his. Arthur was still there and he said with a chuckle “I think so too!”. You and Dutch both looked at him, laughing and just now acknowledging that he was still there.

Dutch pulled you by the hand .

“All right! Let’s go rob us a stagecoach!”


End file.
